gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incarcerated Scarfaces
Incarcerated Scarfaces is a song performed by Raekwon featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Skit :– He looks determined without being ruthless. Something heroic in his manner. :There's a courage about him. Doesn't look like a killer. Comes across so calm. Acts :like he has a dream. Full of passion :– You don't trust me, huh? :– Well, you know why :– I do, we're not supposed to trust anyone in our profession anyway :Intro :Knock out the box all the time. Bitches know my mothafuckin' repertoire, big :one. Yeah, mothafucka, straight up, fuck your whole team. Take care of B.I., Chef. :Yeah, bust it, fly G.I. :Hook :Now, yo! Yo, what up? Your time is running out :It's for real though, let's connect politic, ditto :We could trade places, get lifted in the staircases :Word up, peace, incarcerated scarfaces :1 :Thug related style attract millions, fans :They understand my plan, who's the kid up in the green Land? :Me and the RZA connect, blow a fuse, you lose :Half-ass crews get demolished and bruised :Fake be fronting, hourglass heads be wanting :Shutting down your slot, time for pumping :Poisonous sting, which thumps up and act chumps :Rae's a heavy generator, but yo, guess who's the black Trump? :Dough be flowing by the hour's, Wu, we got the collars :Scholars, Word Life, peace to Power and my whole unit :Word up, quick to set it, don't wet it :Real lick shots, peace Connecticut :Hook :2 :Chef'll shine like marble, rhyme remarkable :Real raise up, spend your money, argue :But this time is for the uninvited :Go 'head and rhyme to it, big mics is getting fired :Morphine chicks be burning like chlorine :Recognize from here to Baltimore to Fort Greene :But hold up, Moet be tasting like throw-up :My mob roll up, dripped to death whips rolled up :You never had no wins, sliding in these dens :With Timbs, with Mac-10's and broke friends :You got guns? Got guns too, what up, son :Do, you wanna battle for cash and see who's Sun Tzu? :I probably wax, tax, smack rap :Who fax, lyrics is wack :Can't stand unofficial, wet tissue, blank busting Scud missles :You rolling like Trump, you get your meat lumped :For real, it's just slang rap democracy :Here's the policy, slide off the ring, plus the Wallabees :Check the status, soon to see me at, Caesar's Palace eating salads :We beating mics sending ki's to Dallas :I move rhymes like retail, make sure shit sell :From where we at to my man's cell :From staircase to stage, minimun wage :But soon to get a article in Rap Page :But all I need is my house, my gat, my Ac :Bank account fat, it's going down like that :And pardon the French but let me speak Italian :Black Stallion, wildling on Shaolin :That means the island of Staten :And carry gats and mad police from Manhattan :Hook :3 :I do this for barber shop in the Plaza :Catching asthma, Rae is sticking gun-flashers :Well-dressed, skating through the projects with big ones :Broke elevators, turn the lights out, stick one upstairs :Switch like a chameleon, hit Brazilians :Pass the cash or leave your children, leave the building : Yo, they be folding like envelopes :Under pressure, like Lou Ferrigno on coke :Yo, Africans denying up in yellow cabs :Musty like funk, waving they arms, the Arabs :Sit back, cooling like Kahlua's on rocks :On the crack spots, rubberband wrapped on my knots :You bitches who fuck dreads on Sudafeds :Pussy's hurting, they did it for a yard for the Feds :Word up cousin?I seen it :Like a 27-inch Zenith, believe it :Hook Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs